Cuddling Isn't So Bad
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: grimmjow does something terrible to Ichigo. ichigo cant believe he's fallen in love with the man that's hurt him. the Arrancar and Vizard try to deal with their feelings for each other while a wild card gets thrown into the game-Keni Zaraki.
1. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Grimmjow tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was think about the rendezvous he had with the 11th captain Kenpachi Zaraki. It was an unexpected pairing, strange even, but Grimmjow liked Keni. Keni liked being in control, Grimmjow liked being pleasured. He had made the first move and Keni didn't resist.

Unfortunately he was becoming too attached. Grimmjow wanted the captain's body even more. He wished they didn't have to live so far apart so they could see each other more. He sighed and pushed down at his crotch, willing his erection to go away.

"Hey Grimmjow." a deep voice said.

Was he still dreaming? He didn't want to open his ice blue eyes. He wanted his fantasy to disappear. "Go away." he mumbled.

"Hey, asshole. Wake up! I came here for a reason!"

Grimmjow felt something hit his forehead. He opened his ice blue eyes and looked up. "Zaraki? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I just needed some loving. I figured you'd be the guy to give it to me." The captain responded.

The panther Arrancar sat up. "Good, cause I've been craving you all day!"

"Oh really?" Keni smirked as he came closer to the smaller man. He pressed his large palm on Grimmjow's crotch, slowly licking his lips in delight. But he was surprised when the younger Arrancar looked away. "What's wrong?"

"You remember what happened last time."

Keni though for a moment then rolled his eyes. Grimmjow was becoming a whiny bitch all because he didn't cuddle with him after a hardcore night. It was out of character, especially because Grimmjow was always seen as a tough badass. The captain wasn't the cuddling type and he thought Grimmjow wasn't one to cuddle either, until he saw the younger man rubbing the empty space beside him on the bed, a few weeks ago.

"Come back Keni. You don't have to go, do you?" He had said.

"You want to cuddle? What the hell is wrong with you?" Keni had asked with a very confused look on his usually stern face.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I won't tell."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

Keni sighed as he stopped his little flashback. "Are you still mad about that? Come on don't be a little pussy, kitty cat you know I don't cuddle! Were two guys! Were manly gay guys!"

"I'm not gay! I'm pansexual! I'll fuck anything!" Grimmjow replied with a pout.

"Yeah, whatever. All I care about is satisfaction and you're going to give it to me"

Keni pushed Grimmjow onto the bed and held his wrists above his head. "NO!" Grimmjow shouted. He turned away, his eyes slightly watering with the threat to shed a tear. Both men's eyes went wide.

"Are you crying?" Keni exclaimed.

Grimmjow's face flushed crimson with embarrassment. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

_What the hell? Since when did I become so god damn reliant on Keni? I don't need him and I sure as hell don't need to cuddle! I'm gonna prove that I'm the bigger man! That I'm not weak…_

The Arrancar opened a forbidden Garganta portal and entered the human town of Karakura. Keni sighed once he realized Grimmjow wasn't returning and he wasn't going to wait until his little bitch fit was over. He opened his own Garganta and left to the Soul Society.

XXX

The blue haired Arrancar watched as the small vizard slept in his bed, peacefully. He entered through his room and came close to the smaller boy. He grabbed the thing bed sheet off of Ichigo's body and tore it into pieces. The orange haired boy turned onto his stomach, oblivious to what Grimmjow was doing. The taller man used the shredded sheet pieces to tie Ichigo's hands and ankles to his bedposts. He then removed the small wife beater and boxers from his tiny frame.

Just then Ichigo woke up with a start as cold air blasted on his skin. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes but noticed that his hands were tied. "What the hell is going on?" he cried.

Grimmjow let out a sadistic laugh. "Hey, little weakling. I'm gonna have fun with you. I'll show that damn captain who's the boss around here!"

Ichigo turned and saw that the Arrancar was already shedding his clothes. The little substitute shinigami whimpered. He realized exactly what horror was going to happen to his small body. "No, Grimmjow! Please!"

"If you scream, I'm gonna slit your throat, got it?"

Ichigo sobbed into his pillow. Grimmjow looked down at his rock-hard erection. That little fantasy had done the trick. Grimmjow dug his claws into the young boy's shoulder and shoved his body deep within the small cavity. The orange haired teen screamed in pain. The Arrancar shoved his head into the pillow the muffle the sound. He bit into the smaller boy's shoulder spilling blood onto the bed. His hands cupped Ichigo's hips, slamming their bodies together. He tore inside the vizard; deep red blood covered his cock and ran down the boy's smooth thighs. The blood did help cushion the rough thrusting somewhat. The Arrancar laughed sadistically as his claws raked down Ichigo's thighs.

_Blood must excite him even more. He'll leave me here to bleed…to die! _Ichigo thought. His throat was becoming raw from all the screaming. His eyes were all cried out. Darkness began to surround him. He closed his dark brown eyes and blanked out.

XXX

The feeling burst through him like a bullet from a shot gun. It was incredible. Nothing his body had ever felt before. An ache had formed in his groin. Another feeling came into his mind. His body was being neglected from pleasure. He was being pleasured by someone else. His mind wouldn't let him remember.

A groan filled the room. _Is that me?_

A laugh pulled him back into reality. "You like it, Ichi? Good. Maybe I'll go even harder!"

The amazing feeling came back to him. He had no idea that Grimmjow had found his prostate.

_No! Stop it! He's violating you and you like it? What the hell is wrong with me?_

The younger boy tried his hardest to keep his orgasm to himself but it was no use. The warm liquid feel onto the bed. The large Arrancar had feel on the bed beside him. His seed was still spilling out of Ichigo's torn pucker.

The orange haired teen's tears returned to his face. His pillow was already soaked with his pain and horror. Grimmjow sliced the sheets from the bedposts with his claws. Ichigo immediately went into fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest.

Grimmjow looked at the soul reaper, noticing-for the first time- the blood, cuts, bruises, and pain Ichigo had gone through. "Oh god, Ichigo, what have I done? Are you o-okay?" He reached out to comfort Ichigo but the young teen smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you asshole!"

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry…Ichigo…"


	2. I Hate Everything About You

Grimmjow was gone, Ichigo knew that. Why had he hurt him? Sure they were enemies but this- this was just too much.

Isshin, Ichigo's father, came into his room. "Ichigo, are you alright?" he whispered. "I heard screaming." He saw his son in a dismantled heap on the floor. "Oh my god! Ichigo!"

XXX

All the students stared at Ichigo as he entered the classroom. He was covered in bandages and had a slight limp in his walk.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki? Ya don't look so good." Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo shyed away from everyone and didn't say a word. All he could think about was Grimmjow and how he had given that bastard Arrancar the satisfaction of an orgasm. Why did he feel pleasure with Grimmjow? Was he some weird freak that liked rape fantasy or something? His head began to hurt again.

_I swear Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; I will get my revenge on you!_

XXX

"Wake up!"

Grimmjow opened his deep blue eyes to see Zangetsu at his throat and Ichigo in his full Bankai costume. "Ichigo? What are you doing?" He felt the blade at his Adam's apple. He was preparing to shoot a cero at the teen until he saw him waver. Zangetsu crashed to the ground with an ice cold clang. Ichigo fell to his knees, crying.

"I can't believe this! I'm in love with my rapist!"

The Arrancar sat up and cradled the smaller boy's body in his muscular arms. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry that I hurt you! I never meant to make you cry! I want to get everything off my chest. Keni and I sort of have this thing going on and he didn't cuddle with me one night. I got real mad and I came to your house to prove that I was still dominant and didn't need cuddling or a relationship.

"After, when I saw you, bloody, beaten, and crying, I realized that I'm a monster. Fighting is one thing but this is completely different. I'm an egotistical, shallow…monster."

"No, no Grimmjow, you're not." Ichigo whispered.

"How can you just say that? I raped you! I almost raped you to death! How can you stand there and say "I'm perfectly fine"? I'm the worst kind there is!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Grimmjow, you're feeling guilty. You never wanted to hurt me. It shows that deep down inside you're a nice guy."

The taller man sighed. "I wont your first time to be better. I'll make it up to you." The Arrancar began taking off Ichigo's clothes. The poor shinigami shuddered as painful memories flooded back from a few nights before. "No! Grimmjow, please! I'm begging you! I'll leave you alone and never come back here! I swear! Please don't!"

Sadness filled the cerulean eyes. "I was gonna be gentle, Ichi-kun…"

The boy's eyes widened. _Ichi-kun? _Ichigo stared up at the Arrancar and smiled. "No fair, you're not naked."

Grimmjow beamed with happiness. "You can undress me, if you want." The younger boy pulled off Grimmjow's jacket and pulled down his baggy hakama pants. He swallowed hard, staring at the semi aroused muscle. Both boys lay on #6's bed, shivering with excitement. Grimmjow pressed both their bodies together. He licked at the young boy's bottom lip before kissing him gently. Ichigo's olive skinned hand slowly made it way down Grimmjow's scarred chest.

The Arrancar took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Ichigo's full lips parted, letting the other boy's tongue fill his mouth. Both tongues chased each other, circling, wrestling, then linking together. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's ice blue hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Grimmjow's slender fingers slid down Ichigo's abs to cup the still tender muscles in between his legs. "OW!" the young boy cried.

"What? Does it still hurt?" Grimmjow asked, concern filling his voice. Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed at his neck, suckling and nipping gently. The young teen pressed his stomach to the mattress, leaving his body vulnerable for his lover.

The blue orbs surveyed the bite marks and cuts that had just begun to heal. He backed away, frightened by what he had done.

Dark brown eyes, full of innocence, looked back at him. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow's hand reached into his bedside table drawer. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

The taller man pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "It's a billion times better than blood and it heats up with friction."

A sweet blush fell on the younger boy's face. Grimmjow squirted some of the clear liquid on his fingertips. He inserted a finger slowly, feeling the scar tissue he had made. His eyes filled with sadness as Ichigo wrapped his thing legs around his waist.

"Oh! It's cold…" Ichigo giggled as he continued to kiss the taller boy's neck.

"It'll heat up I promise."

"But, love, you're not even hard enough."

"Why are you so willing to do this?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "You said you wanted to make it right, so make it right."

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the bed gently, his legs still wrapped around the Arrancar's waist. Number six moved his fingers in, stretching and loosening the tight muscles inside Ichigo's little body. The orange haired teen moaned and mewled for his lover, tossing and turning his blushing face. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at the beauty of his little vizard. The thick girth between his legs hardened and began to throb.

"Go ahead, Grimm." Ichigo pleaded.

The Arrancar grabbed onto his hips and pushed past his tight pucker. He stopped once he had plunged himself all the way inside the tight carven. He stopped himself before he could thrust.

"I won't move until you tell me to. I want you to feel pleasure this time." He whispered into his lover's ear.

"It's okay." Ichigo mewled.

Grimmjow moved out then back in, slowly thrusting into the wet heat. Deep animalistic growls and moans escaped from his chest. It felt even better now that he knew Ichigo wasn't being hurt or even scared of him. They were making love, accepting each other as lovers and it was amazing.

Soon the young boy bucked his hips, sending out wanton cries of pleasure. He ground back against the hard cock, sending shivers throughout his small frame. His slender fingers curled around the headboard. "Ohhh! Yes! Grimmjow!"

"I think I've found your spot, baby" The Arrancar chuckled as he stirred his thick hips, rubbing the head of his cock against the small bundle of nerves.

Ichigo let a loud cry echo throughout the spacious white room. He rubbed his aching boner against Grimmjow's stomach, the friction of Grimmjow's abs against his hardened muscle made his swell with pleasure. Heavy pants fell from his lips as his grip grew tighter on the headboard.

"I-I'm close!"

Number six nodded. Eventually his lover's moans and the friction between their bodies got to him. His muscles tightened for a moment then relaxed, spilling a river of cum into the small cavity. A few seconds later, Ichigo's swollen cock burst with ecstasy. His sweet, sticky cream fell onto Grimmjow's well muscled, tanned chest. The little vizard wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled. "I love you…" he whispered.

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth turned up into a smile. "I think I do too but I have two rules. One: you tell anyone about this lovey-dovey shit and I'll kill you. Two: if anyone, other than me, sees you naked, I'm going to kill them. You're mine, got it?"

Ichigo nodded. His soft eyelids slowly closed over his chocolate brown eyes and he fell asleep in no time. Once Grimmjow was sure he was in a deep sleep Grimmjow took him back to his little home in Karakura Town. His cat like hearing picked up on heavy footsteps padding through the hallway. Quickly, the Arrancar jumped out the window and landed on the side walk below.

"Ichigo, I'm making my nightly checks. Are you okay?" Isshin asked as he opened the door to his son's room. He saw the small boy sleeping peacefully.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry." the teenager responded, groggily.

The boy's father smiled. "Well…okay. Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight."


	3. In The Air Tonight

After a cold shower and a full nights rest, Grimmjow returned to the World of the Living. He wanted to buy Ichigo something nice for breakfast. In Hueco Mundo it was always dark so he could never tell if it was day or night in the Human World. He really hoped he wasn't too late.

When the Arrancar arrived he saw that the skies above were still a bright shade of blue. He was lucky. On his way back to his little boyfriends place he found a fast food restaurant. Number six went inside, hoping that the food was good enough for his little strawberry.

XXX

Grimmjow came through Ichigo's window, holding a bag full of greasy breakfast food from McDonald's. "Ichigo, I brought you breakfast!" His icy blue eyes scanned the room. "Ichigo?"

The Arrancar shrugged and sat down on the bed, placing the food beside him. He dipped his hands into the bag and started filling his mouth with fries.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" the orange haired teen asked as he stepped into his room. The Arrancar turned towards his boyfriend, his cheeks stuffed with salty fries, making him look like a chipmunk storing food for winter.

"Hi Ichigo." he said with his mouth full.

The young boy scoffed. "Grimm, slow down! What are you trying to do? Play chubby bunny?"

The taller man chewed and swallowed hard. "I got ya…some food too." He tried to hide his blushing face by looking at the grease stained bag. Ichigo only smiled.

"You thought of me? How sweet." He poked his tongue out and lap gently at the ketchup dribbling down Grimmjow's chin. The Arrancar pressed his lips to Ichigo's and moved his hand up the boy's tight night shirt. The younger boy grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"What's with the hand?" He asked.

"What? Not now?" Grimmjow replied.

"No, not now! My dad wants to meet you. I told him about you when he came to check on me last night. He doesn't really like you but he still wants to meet you."

"Uh…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Well…not really. We're already moving fast; why not just keep on going that pace? Besides it's just my dad but…we can wait if you want to." Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow picked out a fry and pressed it to Ichigo's lips. He bit it eagerly and giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you! Remember how you said Keni didn't cuddle with you, well I thought we could work on that. KENI!"

The tall, beefy, scarred 11th squad captain walked into the small vizard's room.

"What the hell? What is all this about?" Grimmjow exclaimed. Keni came from behind and clamped both his large hands on number Six's crotch.

"How's my favorite pussy?" Keni cooed.

"Stop it! I have a boyfriend now!" Grimmjow said.

"No, Grimmjow, it's okay. I thought I could…watch." The brown eyed boy's face turned as red as a ripened tomato.

"Watch?"

"Yeah, kitty. Ichi can watch." Keni smirked as he began rubbing on Grimmjow's growing bulge. Number six began to moan, his head fell onto the larger man's chest, which he noticed was covered. _That's funny, Keni never wears a shirt_, Grimmjow thought. He turned his deep blue eyes to the captain, who was wearing human clothes. A large pair of dark wash jeans and a XXXL shirt.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Fruit cup picked it out. Take off your pants, dammit." Keni commanded. Grimmjow turned and placed a rough kiss on the taller man's lips. The captain's large hands cupped around Grimmjow's ass cheeks and lifted him onto his waist. He lay down on the bed, placing the pretty teen at the edge of the bed to watch and Grimmjow on his stomach. The Arrancar noticed something else. Keni wasn't jingling. Sure enough he looked down to see that the captain's hair was down.

"Geez you're full of surprises today, aren't ya Keni?" Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled the older man's shirt off. Keni pushed down Grimmjow's pants quickly making Ichigo giggle when he saw his lover's ass. He craned his neck, trying to see Keni.

The captain moved his arousal from the confinements of his jeans. Grimmjow had settled himself on all fours, waiting to be penetrated. Ichigo stared at the giant muscle between the man's legs and realized why.

"Wait a second Keni, aren't you forgetting something?" Grimmjow asked.

Keni thought for a moment. "I told you I tried extra large condoms and they don't fit!"

"Not that! You're not getting in here with out any lube!"

"Or else you'll end up like me" Ichigo added quietly. He saw the guilt and hurt in Grimmjow's eyes and instantly regretted saying that. Number six pulled away.

"Something happened between you and my pussycat?' Keni questioned.

"I did the same thing to him that Aizen does to me." Grimmjow replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Aizen rapes you?" Ichigo screamed.

"And Ulquiorra, the girl Arrancars, maybe even poor little Wonderwice, Ilfort and Syazel. He rapes everyone then watches it on tape for his own sick pleasure. He doesn't care about us. He only uses us as pawns. And I'm just like him" Grimmjow looked away.

"No wonder you have intimacy issues. Sorry I didn't hug you." Keni said.

Ichigo ran over and held the naked Arrancar in his arms. Keni grunted and moved closer to Grimmjow.

"You're not like Aizen! You don't enjoy hurting others that way." Ichigo said in an encouraging voice.

"Yeah, you'd rather beat the shit out of them instead of…you know…forcing yourself on them. The captain added. He placed his arms around Grimmjow in an awkward hug.

"No wonder you don't cuddle, you suck at it! Just get the lube and fuck me." Grimmjow chuckled in playful disgust.

XXX

Ichigo massaged himself as he watched Grimmjow get fucked deep into the mattress. Number six's nails scratched against the headboard, his feral teeth bit into the pillow beneath his head. He never screamed with Keni. He just sat there and took it like a man.

The large Arrancar's perfectly round ass slammed back into Keni's hips, making the captain grunt in groan. It was his only way of showing any sign of pleasure. A cute little moan escaped Ichigo's lips as well.

"What's he doing?" Keni panted into Grimmjow's ear as he stroked his little kitten roughly.

"Don't look at him!" Grimmjow panted, breathlessly. He wrapped his strong legs around the taller man's waist and flipped his body down onto the bed. The young Arrancar straddled his man, grinding roughly and making Keni's already dripping head rub roughly against his spot. "If you look at him while he's like that, I'll kill you!"

The captain dared to turn his head towards the young teen who continued to jerk himself quickly. Grimmjow snapped his head back. "Concentrate on me!"

Keni shrugged. "Guess I can do that." he slammed Grimmjow against the wall and pounded into the spasming cavity. Grimmjow would contract his muscles around the thick girth of his lover, driving the captain wild. His cerulean eyes traveled over to Ichigo's small frame. The boy's slender fingers were dripping in thick drops of hot cum. Number six smirked and called him over.

The little strawberry weakly walked over. "What's wrong?"

Grimmjow snatched the hand that Ichigo had been masturbating with and sucked the cream-covered fingers into his mouth. Keni smirked as he nibbled on the blue-haired man's chest. The youngest boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Number six tightened his muscles around Keni as his cock swelled with his thick cream. He exploded onto Keni's stomach covering the scarred skin with his love juice. The captain let out a loud manly roar as he returned the favor and dumped his large load in Grimmjow's too small pucker. He pulled out roughly and collapsed on the tiny bed.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered. "Lick me up." The Vizard whimpered as he lowered his head and used his sweet, pink tongue to lap at his lover's cum.

Keni wiped his stomach clean with Ichigo's blanket and threw it to the floor. He reached over Grimmjow's heaving chest searching for his jeans. Grimmjow smirked as he gripped Keni's cock, teasingly.

"Don't get me started again, pussy." He proceeded to pull a pack of cigarettes from his pants and his lighter.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sorry, sexy."

The captain lit his after-sex smoke and sucked in the nicotine. He passed it over to Grimmjow who also took a puff. Ichigo sat silently and wiped the corners of his mouth. "I-I'm done, Grimmjow."

The Arrancar moved closer to Keni making room for the young teen. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and nuzzled him. "You look cold." he said.

"Are you?" Keni questioned.

"No way, I've got you guys, right?" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo giggled and curled up between to two husky men. Keni smashed out the last of his cigarette and got comfortable.

"Hey, ya don't have to cuddle with me but you can't resist him!"

Keni chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Cuddling isn't so bad after all."


End file.
